


Get Back in the Tent

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Things get a little Frisky when you decide to help Ignis cook. Unfortunately, you two have an audience.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Get Back in the Tent

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request! hope y'all likey!

You peered out the tent from the foot of Noctis’ sleeping bag and watched as Ignis stood by the table, stirring the pot of stew he was making for the group’s evening meal. It was a nice evening, the crisp Duscaen air nipping at his arms. Unfortunately, the trip the group was on was at a complete standstill due to a certain raven haired Prince coming down with the flu. Naturally, Prince baby-pants, as Prompto was so affectionately referring to him as, was a huge baby and required the attention of three people at a time. And those four people happened to be Gladio, Prompto, and yourself. You heard a whine and turned back to Noctis, shoving a lozenge in his mouth to shut him up.

“I’ll be going outside a bit, okay? It feels like death in here,” you informed the others, a clear huff in your tone from dealing with a whiny Prince.

Prompto let out a whine at that, imitating Noctis’ earlier whine.

“No fair, (Y/N)! You can’t just leave us with him, he’ll throw a fit!”

“Put him to sleep. He loves to nap that shouldn’t be hard. I wanna hang out with Ignis,” you commanded, looking away as you stated that last part.

Gladio looked at you with a smirk, resting his head on his hand and shooting a wink your way.

“Sure,” he drawled. “Hang out,” he said, sarcasm laced in his voice as he said the words with finger quotes.

Prompto looked to Gladio, then to you, before looking back to him before to you once again before his face broke out into a huge grin, larger and brighter than his usual smiles. He snickered before speaking.

“Wow, I had no idea. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. And Prince baby-pants probably won’t remember this. Just don’t do anything icky with our dinner!”

Your face grew hot and you threw a smelly sock at prompto before running out of the tent, repeating “shut up!”

Ignis turned to you and you flushed further at the sudden attention, embarrassed by his composed, mature self viewing your admittedly immature outburst. He smiled, returning to his cooking and cleared his throat.

“Tough time with Noct?” He asked as you approached the table that he was chopping veggies on next to the portable stove that he was cooking on.

You nodded, watching as his deft fingers maneuvered along the carrot as he diced it.

“Noct’s not gonna like you putting veggies in his soup.”  
Ignis smiled an unusually large smile.

“I am aware. But you and I both know he needs it.”

You giggled and picked up a spoon.

“Anything I can help with?” You asked, willing to spend more time with the bespectacled strategist who had stolen your heart.

He handed you a cutting board filled with cut and diced herbs and smaller veggies.

“Stir these into the soup, okay?”

You nodded, taking the cutting board from his hands and using the flat, wooden spoon you grabbed to scrape the different ingredients into the soup, placing the now empty cutting board next to you as you stirred the soup to allow the ingredients to add to the flavor. You pulled the spoon out and ate a small little spoonful of the soup, slurping a little from the heat of it.

Ignis looked expectantly to you as he grabbed another vegetable from the bag, a green onion, to chop. You sat there for a moment, letting the taste sit on your tongue for a bit, looking to him after and smiling.

“It’s good! Very good!”

Ignis smiled and resumed his chopping. You saw what he was chopping and frowned.

“This is good now. You don’t need to add more. Plus I hate onions.”

He continued chopping.

“It’s my recipe, I’ll make it how I like,” he said nonchalantly.

You frowned.

“Come on, Iggy. Just serve it how it is now!” You commanded, to no avail as he turned away from the cutting board to the soup, ignoring you.

You reached around him for the chopping board to try and grab the onions when he was sampling the soup himself.

“H-hey now!” He exclaimed, reaching behind you to attempt to stop you.

“No onions Iggy!” You shouted

“You’re never this picky! Come now, just let me do this!”

You turned around to face him, guarding the dreaded onions with your body, hands on either side of the small portable table.

Ignis slammed his hands right aside both of yours, knee bending between your spread legs in order to further invade your personal space to intimidate you, his head moving close enough where you could feel his breath.

“Now, now, don’t be so tricky with me. I can be very persuasive,” he smoothly murmured, nose millimeters away from you.

“Uhh…” A meek voice came from the direction of the tent.

The two of you turned to the voice, like two deer caught in headlights, only to see Prompto stepping out of the tent, looking at you two very intently.

“Prompto.  _ Get back in the tent _ ,” You and Ignis both commanded.

“Sorry!” He shouted, scrambling back in, face red.

The two of you, frozen in that position, began to laugh. You stood up and sat in one of the chairs around the small fire.

“Put your onions in. I’ll trust your judgment.”

Ignis cleared his throat, straightening his shirt out and further rolling up his sleeves.

“Why yes, of course.”

As the two of you sat in comfortable silence, save for the murmur of the other two in the tent, a loud bought of laughter broke out from within the tent from your large companion, likely laughing at the situation Prompto stumbled upon.


End file.
